


Sleeping In Sundays

by kashmir



Series: Kings Among Runaways [2]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-10
Updated: 2005-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey was home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> Is a sort of sequel to my fic [Kings Among Runaways.](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kashmir1s_fic/7306.html) Inspired again in a way known only to me by The Decemberist's 'On the Bus Mall'.

Zeke was fascinated with the four or so inches right below Casey's navel. He loved to trace the thin line of hair there, making Casey giggle when he called it his 'treasure trail.'

Zeke was well acquainted with his lover's body by now. They'd been in Baltimore over a month and we're the proud occupants of a rundown efficiency apartment. Zeke sometimes found himself wishing for better accommodations but then he'd remember his huge house back in Ohio and it's empty rooms and cavernous halls.. And he'd think of this small, cramped space and Casey's laughter and voice ringing throughout and he'd realize he traded up, no matter what it might look like from the outside. This was home now.

**Casey** was home.

Surprisingly enough, that fact didn't bother Zeke as much as it would have probably even two months ago. He and Casey had made the transition from best friends to lovers so smoothly and quietly, it still amazed him at times. That this boy... _Man,_ he silently corrected himself, was _his._

Everything had sort of fallen into place once they'd reached Maryland... Zeke had found the apartment, Casey had enrolled in classes at a local community college and found a job as a photographer in the mall at one of those little studios that specialized in family portraits. It wasn't the best but it was something Casey loved to do. Plus, flexible schedule and he was doing something he loved, Zeke got a job as a bouncer at a club four blocks from their place. It was hip and trendy and showcased the local musical talent. Casey would come down when he wasn't working or in class and sit with him at the door, taking in the music with his eyes closed and bumming cigarettes from Zeke's ever-present pack of Marlboro Red's.

It had been one of those nights. Casey had gone to Cumberland's right after work and he and Zeke had been indulging in cheap, light beer all evening courtesy of a cute brown-haired regular at the bar. Casey went over and danced a few songs with her and her friends during the second set. They'd left shortly after that, leaving behind their phone numbers and a collection of empties.

Zeke could hardly wait for the bar to close so he could get Casey home. And in bed.

It was warm, though still only early summer, the air humid and close in their small space when they got there at three am. Zeke had managed to get the temperamental air conditioning working but it was still stifling inside. Casey had stripped down to nothing and Zeke, seeing all that pale flesh bared before him, followed suit within a few moments.

They'd landed on the rumpled bed, still unmade from the night before. Zeke's mouth was on Casey's before they even hit the sheets properly. Zeke had kissed his way down Casey's chest, stopping to pay special attention to that line of hair leading south from Casey's navel. He kissed it, licked it, then blew cool air across it as Casey shivered and giggled as he called it his 'treasure trail' yet again. He laughed with Casey then sobered up, a thought suddenly crossing his mind. Something he needed to share with Casey. Something he should've shared a long time ago.

Casey threaded his fingers through Zeke's messy hair and tugged slightly when his lover suddenly stopped laughing with him. Zeke looked up at him, moonlight reflected in his eyes.

"Zeke?" Casey questioned softly, stroking his hair.

"Nothing... It's just. Casey. I-I.. Jesus," He put his head down on Casey's stomach, gulping in air before trying again. It came out in a whisper.

"I love you, Casey. Just. Um. Just thought. Fuck. I don't know." Zeke suddenly sat up, facing away from Casey and running his hands through his hair, looking around the floor for his jeans and cigarettes.

Casey sat up, taking the sheet and wrapping it around his waist, resting his head on the older boy's shoulder.

"I love you, too, Zeke."

Zeke half-turned and looked at Casey and he smiled, pulling him down onto the bed with him.

"Well... why don't we just _show_ each other how much then, hmm?" Zeke asked, cocking one eyebrow as Casey started in giggling again. "After all, we have all night. And tomorrow is Sunday. We can sleep in."

Casey wholeheartedly agreed as he pulled Zeke's mouth down to his.

They always slept in on Sundays.


End file.
